


How Did We Get Here From There

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Series: The Singer Boys [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Dark, Hurt Sam Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Other, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: Sammy Winchester was always a curious little boy who loved his brother, books and school. He constantly asked a million questions and talked non-stop about any and everything that caught his attention. That is he did until just before his tenth birthday. That's when everything changed for the Winchester brothers.





	How Did We Get Here From There

**Author's Note:**

> A Sam and Dean story was requested.....once again, this started off one place--kidnapped me, held me hostage at my PC and forced this tale to life. 
> 
> All screw ups are mine....this includes poor grammar, spelling mishaps, and general creepiness in the tale. I'd apologize but it is what it is......happy reading.  
> **********************************************************************************

**2004**

 

     His entire world is still fast asleep, entwined in his arms, while he is stone cold awake at 3:45 in the morning. Dean lays on his back with Sam curled up on his right side; his head resting in his favorite place upon Dean's shoulder. He gently rubs his fingers along the curve of his brother's right arm--slowly dragging them down towards Sammy's slack hand and back again. His Baby boy's steady heartbeat should have lulled him to sleep hours ago. Dean had done everything he could think of to Sammy's body last night; trying desperately to exhaust himself so he could catch a few hours of sleep. _It worked for Sammy, kid passed out after his fourth orgasm!!_ he muses as he smirks into the dark room. Dean had lovingly cleaned up his brother, taking care to rub some oil around Sam's puffy, well used bottom before taking a shower himself. God, if Sammy could see how fucken glorious he looked--all fucked out, afterglow and all. Dean had tried to sleep after he had showered but it was useless. So, instead he had wandered downstairs to find Bobby working on a some research for a hunter over in Alabama. "Still can't sleep. From the sounds of all that knocking and caterwauling I'd of thought you'd both be dead til morning. I'm thinking I need to re-soundproof the place." came Bobby's usual greeting on these nights. Dean just smiled at his surrogate father; "yeah well, Baby Boy was really enjoying himself tonight--what can I say. Sammy never could be quiet about anything for long." Both men share a look and a laugh over that.....no; Sam Winchester has never been known for being 'quiet'. At least not now-a-days; but when the boys had first arrived at Bobby's all those years ago....well, that was another story......

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Dean's mind wanders back in time....

 

**_***12 years ago in the middle of nowhere North Dakota***_ **

****

         Dean was starting to worry about his baby brother. It's been nearly five months that they've been holed up in the armpit of North Dakota while their father tracks down a vicious nest of vamps. He had found them a drafty, moldy, mouse infested beat to hell cabin to 'live' in while he hunts. Neither of the boys had been to school at all in the past four weeks prior to this latest move. At first his super smart, geeky little school loving brother had put up a huge fight. Sammy said that school was important, he needed to learn about history, math (geek boys favorite subject next to reading---guhhh) and well just whatever he could absorb. Dad's answer had been a backhand across the face....leaving Sam with a swollen, bruised face. He had been furious---nobody hurts his Sammy!! Not even dad. His anger had him jumping between them with a baseball bat and threatening to hit their father back for hurting Sam. Their dad had just laughed and ordered him to take care of his 'bitchy little brat of a brother'. It was shortly after that that Sammy stopped talking and got really sick. Now they were stuck, in the middle of winter, in a drafty cabin and poor Sammy wasn't getting any better. His brother hasn't spoken a word in the past sixteen weeks and he's wheezing all the time now--always fighting for breath. Stupid, freaken dad refuses to take Sammy to see a doctor when he decides to check on them. Dean contemplates stealing the Impala the next time he's home, once dads' passed out and taking Sam to the clinic himself. It'd be worth the punishment if it means Sammy gets better.

         Dad hadn't been home when his birthday hit two weeks ago but it didn't matter. Dean was used to it but Sam cried. It didn't seem to matter what he did, Sam's tears flowed most of the day. Dean thought he missed dad or more likely he was sad about missing school. "Awww, please don't cry anymore Sammy...I don't care about cake and stuff. I got everything I want right here....My geeky baby brother!!" That always made Sam smile when he called him "his"; but instead of a smile all Sam did was try to make himself smaller in the corner of the 'living' room where he had his a small mattress  down on the cold, hard, drafty floor. Sammy hasn't moved from that spot in the corner unless it was to sneak--yes, literally crawling on his hands and knees--to the bathroom. The kids practically stopped eating and Dean's starting to seriously freak out. Its bad enough that he can't shake the wheezing cough that has been plaguing him; but his small brother can't afford to lose any weight. The last time he had been able to catch a glimpse of Sammy's body; Dean could see his concaved stomach and count all of his ribs. After that, Sam has been very careful not to let Dean see him but he doesn't need to see how skinny the kid is when he's holding him at night. By the time their dad had finally managed to crawl home this morning Dean had had enough. The laundry needed to be done--Sammy needs fresh clothes and bed linens--there isn't any food left (just some stale crackers and a few smears of peanut butter) and Sam needs medicine. So when John walked through the door he was greeted by a cowering Sam (tight little ball, hiding under the pile of blankets in his corner) and a furious Dean.

     "What the hell Dad!!! Where have you been for the last three weeks?? Sammy's been sick and needs a doctor. We've been stuck here in the middle of nowhere without any food!!" he screamed at his father as soon as he walked in the door. If Dean hadn't been so worried over Sam he might have noticed that his father's unsteady gait wasn't because he was injured but because he was blaringly drunk. "Sorry son, damn nest was harder to deal with then I thought....had to wait for a few hunter friends to help me" John takes out a large wad of bills and hands them to Dean, along with the Impala keys. "Your brother appears to be sleeping; why don't you go into town and get some supplies why I take a shower." Dean glances over to where they have been sleeping (Sam was too weak to climb the steep ladder into the loft anymore) and notices that his brother seems to be finally resting. _Perhaps I can get just a few things from the  convenient store while Sammy rests._ "Ummm, okay...." Dean grabs the entire ball of bills from his father "...just look after Sammy ok?!!? He's really sick right now. We might have to take him into town cuz he's all wheezy and congested." John nods his head and smiles "Sure thing son. I plan on taking good care of Sammy. Can't have anything happening to my boy. Go on a supply run and get whatever you think we need. We might stay here for a while. No hunts right now and it'd be nice to stay in one place for a bit." Dean nods his head as he goes over to double check on his brother. Seeing that the kid really is sleeping, curled up on his left side, Dean tucks the blankets around his shivering brother before grabbing his coat and leaving.

         John waits until he's sure Dean isn't coming back before making good on his 'promise' to take care of his youngest. He planned on beating the boy for killing his Mary. The vamp nest had turned out to be a demon instead and that bitch had told John some very interesting things about his youngest child. First, the boy wasn't _his son_....the demon said that Bobby fucken Singer was the kids real father!! John had often wondered about it. He hadn't been with Mary in a while because of all the fighting over money and bills. She had actually taken Dean and left to 'visit' her cousin in Sioux Falls. _Singer lives there too_ he muses. Shortly after she came back, Mary had been all over him to have another child. _Fucken lying cunt was already pregnant and passed another mans spawn off as mine. Should have known, kid looks like Singer with those hazel eyes and being way too smart for his own good. Singer's a crafty bastard--bet he's known all along. Probably why he 'never minded' watching the boys all these years._ Well, John planned on remedying that little problem right now. Dean would believe him if he said the kid died in his sleep because of his little cold if he's really that sick.

         The black-eyed slut had been a good fuck too, John had actually let her go after she helped him out by volunteering so much good intell. _Ruby....yeah, busty, blond haired  hot fucken  piece of tail that one_. She had told John how Mary had made a deal in exchange for baby Sammy. She had wanted their money issues to end and they had--a job offer had come from an old marine buddy of John's out of nowhere. He had thought it was his prayers being answered. Turns out his beloved Mary had prostituted herself out to beget a child to make a deal with....now here he was having to deal with it; nearly ten years later. John was looking down at the small, slumbering boy with a look of pure hatred on his face. Little bastard looks so much like his beautiful wife--same delicate face, slanted eyes, full mouth and by God; he inherited those dimples from the Campbell side. Only thing the kid got from his real sire was his eye color (Mary's eyes had been deep forest green--just like Dean's), hair color (chestnut brown with streaks of red and gold--my hairs black and Mare's was blond...again, just like Dean's) and his appetite for books. Singer was a big book guy; in fact he was known as the go to person for research and lore within the hunters community. Bobby was a young guy too, only 33 but still 2 years older then John. His son and him used books to look shit up and nothing else and even that was tedious to the both of them but Sammy---that little shit loves to read. In fact, he'd rather have his nose in a book then help out with a job. Yep, little bastard wasn't his at all.

     He walked back towards the door and grabbed his duffel to check what was inside. He wanted to make sure he had what he needed. He intended on torturing the little fucker....he had planned this all out with Ruby. John had purposely run the Impala dry to leave the kid stranded half way to town. She was suppose to delay Dean for a while after she rescued him. Ruby promised to show the boy a good fucken time for a few days in her motel room in the next state. Its why he gave Dean the two thousand dollars he had in his pocket. Hell, he had a lot more then that stashed in the Impala's safe box. Let the boy think he just got 'lucky'. Ruby had given him over a hundred and fifty thousand dollars before she left him--that was his pay-off for dealing with Singer's bastard. Once Sam was gone, he was going to get a small house and raise Dean properly. No more hunting; that was the deal. That woman was a firecracker in bed and had worn him out. _Happy belated birthday kiddo!! Ride her hard son._ John opened up his bag and started to remove the items Ruby had given to him; he was curious to see what she wanted him to do to Singers' spawn. He was a little shocked by what he found inside his "surprise" gift-- a whip, cane, butt plugs ( _??? What the fuck....he's my so....no he's not.....maybe he should take advantage of this, again.....kid's bound to still be tight as hell....besides, he's had plenty of time to heal from the last time he was here)._ John smiles evilly as he continues to remove the items from the bag. Iron cuffs, nipple clamps, chains of different thickness, butt beads, various dildos, ball gag, cock cage ( _holy shit....)_   and small narrow tubes. He remembers her showing him those....apparently they slip into the penis' slit and down the shaft like a catheter from a hospital--suppose to prevent a man from getting release during bondage. _What other little delights did you leave me with my dear??_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Dean was just about to the main road when he noticed that the Impala was almost out of gas. He would never make it to town. He'd run out about half way there; so at the end of the driveway Dean turns to the right and heads over to the little mom n pop station about a mile down the road. _I can finally pay Mr. Winters back for his kindness._ Joey and Marla Winters owned the little store and gas station. Its the only thing around for miles. The couple lives in their house next to the station. Dean had discovered it by accident one day while he was out tying to hunt some small game for them to eat. They had had nothing to eat for days and Sammy had been sick. Dean had hoped to find some late winter berries or a rabbit....hell anything edible to give to his brother. What he had found was the Winters store. He was glad that he had a few dollars in his pocket. Dean managed to find several cans of soup on the dented can shelf, a loaf of out of date bread, a small jar of peanut butter, some processed cheese and a small container of juice to spend his last few dollars on. Mrs. Winters noticed the young teen had purposely bought only older, mostly expired items (well, except the juice and cheese). She asked the teen where he lived since she hadn't seen him before, distracting Dean from what she was doing. His dad hadn't said anything about the area, so he stayed close to the truth and told Marla that he was taking care of his sick nine year old brother while their dad worked. The older woman insisted that Dean take some medicine--free of charge--and that he call her if his brother didn't get any better. Dean thanked her profusely for the generous gift--it had been food or medicine and Dean hadn't had the heart to steal from the kindly woman. Marla packed all of his purchases (an quite a few extras) into his backpack before handing the teen her home phone number and extracting a promise from Dean to call her if his brother needed anything before their dad's return from his business trip.

         By the time Dean had hiked back to the cabin and began to unpack his groceries, he realized that the crafty old woman had given him enough food for two weeks. Inside his bag he found fresh ground meat, boxes of pasta, cans of sauce, cereal, fresh bread, a one pound package of lunch meat (turkey--Sammy's favorite) fresh fruit (apples and bananas), a small bag of rice, dried beans and a few cans of veggies. No wonder his backpack had been so heavy!! Dean had managed to make the food last for almost three weeks--stretching it out as far as it would go--before he returned to the store. He met Mr. Winters this time and had asked if there was anything he could do to help out around the station in exchange for some groceries. The couple had allowed Dean to help fix a few minor things Joey hadn't been able to; sweep and restock. Joey had driven Dean back to the cabin three hours later and had unloaded another two weeks worth of food for the boys. Sammy had been sleeping when they arrived, so Joey hadn't stayed too long. This trend continued from that point on---Dean worked around the shop; forced to leave Sam alone for periods of time but ensuring that they had what they needed to survive until their dad visited again. Each time he worked, Joey would drive the teen back, check on Sam's well-being and report back to his tender-hearted wife.

     Dean pulled the Impala up to the pumps and shut her off. He entered the station store to find Marla and Joey both inside. "Dean, hello sweetie, how are you today. I was just saying to Joey that we should go up to the cabin to make sure you and little Sam are okay" Marla greeted him before pulling the teenager into a hug. Dean smiled at the couple; they'd been very kind to him and Sam. Joey had indeed checked on the boys several times once he knew where they were living. "We look after our own out here....and you boy need some looking after til your old man gets back." he had told the boys. "Hey, dad's home and he gave me some money so I can pay off my tab you let me run. Plus I need to fill up the car, she's running on fumes." he indicated the black beauty at the pumps. "Oh, hell boy-- Marla and I were glad to help ya out. Told ya before; we look after our own around here. 'Sides, Bobby Singer is a good friend of ours; I was talkin' to him about you boys staying out at his old place and he asked us to keep ya safe. Your moneys no good here boy. Well, except for the gas since that's your daddy's car and all." Dean was shocked; he hadn't known they were staying at one of Bobby's places. He just assumed his father got the place as a rental or had won their stay at the tables playing poker.

         His face must have showed his shock because both Marla and Joey were smiling at him. "I take it ole Bobby didn't tell ya huh? Doesn't surprise me but you should know that the hunting community knows to keep a watch out for you Winchester boys and report ya where 'bouts to him. Seems Singers taken a shine to you boys. He's a mite upset that lil Sam's been ailing. Say, how's he doin' anyhow?" This was news to Dean. He knew Bobby loved them; hell, he and his brother prefer living at Bobby's to hunting with their dad. Dean knows how much his brother hates moving all the time. The kid needs a steady home while Dean could care less where they live as long as he has his brother with him.

         "Ummm, actually I'm really worried about him. He's still not talking too much or eating enough. I want to take him to the doctors but dad told me to go to town to get food and stuff first. Threw the laundry at me too and said to get everything washed up." Dean was starting to think that maybe that shit could wait. Joey was giving his wife a strange look that he couldn't figure out. "You know what, I've already been gone for a while. I think I'll just gas up and go back for Sam. Stupid laundry and shit can wait. I'm worried about Sammy...." Dean debated what to tell the kindly couple. He now knew they were in the hunting community but he didn't know how much or how deep their understanding went.      

          It was Marla who answered his unspoken question. "Dean, you should know that Bobby is my family. He married my cousin Karen, though Karen was actually a few years older then me--she was older then Bobby too but that didn't stop them from marrying. (Dean wonders how much older Karen had been.) My mother was the youngest and Karen's mother was the oldest of ten kids. So, I know Bobby pretty well an I know what he does when he's 'hunting or on a job'. It's how I met Joey. He was a hunter too." Joey is nodding along to his wife's explanation "Hell, I'd still be active if I hadn't gotten hurt. Kinda hard to run with a gimp leg boy. So now we help out by gettin' information to Bobby, digging up research or sheltering hunters who need it. Hell, iffen yer old man had told us ya were commin' you boys would've been staying at the house with us; 'stead of that broke down ole cabin of Bobby's. We save that place for hunters we don't like but feel obligated to help an' all."  

         Dean can't believe he's just hearing about this....if he had know then maybe Sammy could've gone to school!! "Why didn't you say something to me??" he cries out "Sammy would've loved to got to school for the past five months. Kids a little brainic; he's all about learning whatever he can!" Marla and Joey exchange another one of those strange looks before Marla speaks. "We didn't know you boys were here. Bobby has had everyone he trusts looking for you boys. We didn't realize who you were until about a week ago when Bobby sent out a picture of you and Sam. He's been frantic trying to find you boys for about six months now. Said your dad was suppose to bring you boys by in October but never showed. Said the last time he had you boys was the summer for about a week." Dean remembered. His dad had gotten himself into a fight over his cheating at cards and was in rough shape. Dean had to move quick to get their stuff and haul it out of town. He drove straight to Bobby's; even though their dad had insisted they go to Thomas Crane's. Sammy hated it there and to tell the truth; so did Dean. The guy gave him the creeps--too touchy feely with his brother--he wasn't right. "Dad was hurt and I drove us to Uncle Bobby's until he felt better. We only stayed about four or five days but dad promised we'd be back come fall. Said we could stay for half the school year too. We never did go back though and Sammy & I haven't been to school in about six months." he confessed.  A quick glance at the clock told Dean that he had been gone for close to four hours--- _how the hell did that happen?? Time seems to fly when he's with the Winters._ Dean grabs a couple of bills out of his pocket---he looks to see three twenty dollar bills--and hands them to Marla. "For some gas and just keep whatever's left over for the next person who needs it." He gives her another quick hug before heading out to pump the gas. Joey follows him out.

         Joey slowly walks around the Impala, whistling his appreciation at her beauty. "Damn boy, she sure is impressive. Surprised yer daddy lets you drive.....shit boy, yer what----maybe 16??" Dean snickers and shakes his head no. "Nope, just turned 14 a couple of weeks ago but I got a real drive's license from Kansas." The look of shock on the older mans face is priceless. He had assumed the teen was older because John Winchester had left him in charge of his younger son. Marla and he had assumed that Dean was at least sixteen but to find out he was barely fourteen just about blew him away. _What the fuck was wrong with their old man?? Leaving two babies alone to fend for themselves._ Thank God Marla had picked up on the kids desperate need that first day he stopped by. Gave the kid nearly a hundred dollars in food for just $3.25. Damn woman's some sort of physic with the way she just knows these things. So of course, she'd been right to call Bobby when they found out the kid's old man was on a "job out of town". If that ain't code for hunter with kids then he don't know what is what.

     Dean tapped the nozzle against the rim of the pipe, shaking off the last few drops of gas into the car before screwing the gas cap back in place. _No sense wasting any._ He flips down the lever and replaces the nozzle on the side of the pump. A quick glance at the cost shows him that he spent $38; so that left a little something for the next broke soul who stopped by to use. _Good, these two deserve freaken halos for everything they've done for us._ Dean's convinced that someone guided him to their store that day. Otherwise he never would have met them and probably would have died of starvation by now. Dean turned to Joey and extended his hand. "Thanks for everything. Sammy & I wouldn't of made it without you two. Do me a favor and call Bobby for me. Tell him we're okay but not that Sammy's sick. I don't want to freak him out or anything. I'll try to get dad to swing by soon. I.....Sam.....aw hell, we both miss him. He's more of a dad then our real dad; you know?!?" Joey nods, grabs Dean's hand and pulls the boy into an embrace. Just then Marla walks out of the store, hurrying towards the Impala and calls over to them. "Dean honey, you need to go back and get your brother---NOW!!! I just feel like he's in danger.....go get him and take Sammy far away from him. NOW!!" Dean doesn't have to be told twice. He doesn't question what Marla said or how she could possibly know that Sam needs him. He really doesn't give a shit; if Sammy's in danger then he needs to be there, like right this moment. He jumps into the Impala, starts her up and peels out of the station like his tails on fire. He's about thirty minutes away from the cabin but he makes it there in less then ten.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

         Sam is in hell. He died and woke up burning. His whole body ached. He had heard the Impala pulling up this morning-- _was it just this morning??_ He thought he had heard their father telling Dean to go into town or maybe just to go. Its so hard to concentrate anymore. His head is always aching now a days, his lungs hurt and he's always exhausted. He misses his Uncle Bobby, Uncle Jim and school. Thankfully, he still has Dean. Sam knows that his brother is worried about him, about how he won't talk and refuses to eat. He wants to but he physically can't. Dad, its because dad did something to him. He remembers getting mad about school and then the hard slap from dad. Dean had been pissed too---even got in dad's face. Once Dean had been asleep upstairs in the loft, dad had come to their room. He had quietly asked Sam to come to the kitchen so he could see what he had done. Sam hadn't wanted to go but dad had seemed so apologetic that he went; against his better judgment and left Dean without waking him. Once downstairs at the table, dad had checked his swollen face, told him how sorry he was  & that he never should of hit him. Then he pulled a covered dish from the freezer. It had been full of mint chocolate chip ice cream--his favorite. Dad explained that he had gone to town to get it as a way to ask for Sammy's forgiveness. What nine year old says no to ice cream?? So, he had gladly forgiven his father while he enjoyed the treat. _Dean's gonna be mad he missed this_ he had thought at the time. Now he wishes he had said no.

         Something strange had been in that ice cream; after he had eaten about half of it; Sam began to feel wonky. It started as a tingling sensation in his throat and ended with him being unable to function like a human. His father had laughed and whispered in his ear, "Your ass is mine now boy. You will not speak to me like that again--in fact; no talking at all unless I allow it unless you want to hurt. You will do what I tell you without protesting--no more complaints about what food I allow in this house. You're to picky anyway--don't deserve to have three good meals a day. For now on you'll eat at nighttime only...dinner; that's it.  Now get your skinny little ass into my bedroom and strip. I think its about time I taught you what happens to disobedient little boys around here." Sam's ashamed to remember what those lessons had entailed. He didn't know his body could hurt in those places or ache that long. He had barely been able to stand--instead crawling to the bathroom for the next two weeks. He's pretty sure his father ripped or tore something inside his body because he bled so badly from his hinny for days. His brother had freaked out when he finally woke that morning to find him gone. His father had assaulted him for almost two days straight. _He must have done something to Dean too cuz he slept the entire time dad was hurting me._ When Dean did finally rise, their father had acted like Dean had been sleeping off a bad cold and that he had had Sam sleep downstairs with him so he didn't catch it. It sure had sounded plausible; so his brother never questioned it. God, how he wishes he could have told him the truth. _DEANNNNNNNNN......pls......come back!! I need you....._

_++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

     By the time Dean arrived at the cabin he was in full blown big brother protection mode. He pulled to a stop just before the last bend to their current home. He didn't want anyone to hear his return in case the vamps were at the house. Just because his father said he had gotten them all doesn't mean that he did. Its happened before that they've missed a monster only to have it track them down to their home or motel. Its why they usually leave right away after a job is finished. Well, that and the cops or CPS. Dean moved around to the trunk to get out some weapons from under the floor board. He propped the floor up with a sawed off shotgun and debated about what he might need. He noticed the safe box was out of place and put it back where it belongs behind the left wheel well. Then he got out his Colt M1911, checking the clip, grabbing two extra for his pocket before stuffing the loaded gun into his waistband. Looking around he notices the weapons are not where they belong. His father is meticulous about the arsenal---so why is everything trashed back here?? Dean doesn't have time to worry about it. He finds the machete after moving around the first aid kit, grabs it and closes the trunk. He stuffs a flask of holy water into his back right pocket and moves towards the cabin.

         He progresses silently through the forest, exiting out by the left side of the porch. The front stairs are warped and make noise so he decided to climb up the side of the porch instead. He had stacked some cinder blocks there to make a step and right now he's glad he did. Dean can hear movement and soft crying coming from inside. He's not sure who it is moving just yet but he knows that the almost silent sobs are from his Sammy. _Hang on Kiddo, I'm coming to get you. I'll fucken kill whoever hurt my Sammy._ Dean peaks into the window, it looks into the kitchen.   ** _HOLY FUCK!!! SAMMMMMMY!!!!!_ **  his mind screams. There, tied  down to the kitchen table is his naked little brother. From what he can see, Sam is laying belly down, spread eagle on top of the table. His small frame is black and blue along his side and ribs. _Are those welts on his back...._ Dean continues to try to assess his brothers condition from the window when he see it---blood. "Mother fucker, you are sooo dead!!" Dean has to duck down and get himself under control after what he just saw. Not only was his brother being beaten but someone had assaulted him. There is blood running down his brother's thighs and a small puddle has collected on the floor. A glance at his brothers ass had confirmed that a large dildo had been shoved inside his tiny little brother's anus. Judging by the sobs, Sammy was hurting. Dean takes another glance towards his brother to see his body trembling violently but the sobbing sound has stopped. What he does hear is his father's laughter. "What's the matter you little bastard; can't take a full grown dick....you did before. Come to think of it...you bled then too; but your little pussy is just so tight. Just wait until Thomas gets here. He wants a piece of you too. After all, I did promise he could have you as a toy." John reaches for a cane and strikes at Sam's right arm. His brother jumps slightly and whimpers. John grabs the bloody dildo and yanks it out of his brother, before roughly shoving it right back in. Dean cringes as he hears his brother screams. John does it a few more times until the trembling boy stops screaming---Dean can only hope he's passed out.

         Dean has to wait for his father to move away from the kitchen; he can't risk hurting his brother any more then he is. _So this is what Marla meant when she said to get Sam away from HIM. You're dead....Bobby's always been more of a father....I swear he'll keep us safe Sammy.....please hold on; I'm right here Baby Boy!!_ (It is right here-- in this moment-- that Dean realizes **_how much he loves his brother_**.) John, for he can no longer call him their father; finally moves away from his brother towards the living room. _God, how long has that fucker been hurting his boy?!? My Sammy....MINE.....I'll kill you and Thomas but right now I'm gonna make you pay._

It was killing Dean to crouch on the porch; listening to the sounds of his boy being hurt. So as soon as John left the kitchen; he jumped into action. Dean quietly opened the front door to the cabin and crept inside. He hadn't seen any other vehicles but that didn't mean that someone else wasn't inside. John must of heard him because he whipped around to find Dean pointing his 1911 right at him. "SON!! What are you doing here?" John exclaimed. He hadn't been expecting to see his son for days yet. Ruby had promised to keep the boy well distracted for at least three or four days. All Dean saw was a guilty man--a monster that hurt his Sammy--so he aimed for the monsters crotch and pulled the trigger. _Yatzee, direct hit!!_ John fell forward onto his knees before swaying over to his right. A loud groan, followed by a high pitched; "You mother fucker....you shot my dick!!!!" came rushing out of his former father's lips. "Why son?!?" John  moaned.

         "WHY?!? You're asking why?? Are you retarded or just that cold hearted???: I'll tell you why.....SAMMY..." Dean moves in and kicks John in the nut sack with his steel toed boot. "....you... (kick to the underside of the left knee; crack!!) ...hurt....(boot stomped onto John's back; squish).... MY....(Kick to the back of the head; crunch) SAMMY YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!!" Dean was breathing heavy by this time while John  lay unconscious at his feet. A soft whimpering sound from the kitchen caught his attention---"Hey Sammy, its okay Baby Boy.....he can't hurt you now" Dean calls over softly to his frightened brother. Large, glassy, terrified hazel eyes are staring right at the prone figure of John laying unmoving at Dean's feet.

         Dean moves over to Sam's corner and grabs a soft fleece blanket from the pile on top of the mattress. He slowly approaches his shivering, naked brother. "Hey Sweetheart, it's okay.....I'm just gonna cover you up while I look for the keys---yeah Sammy??" Glassy eyes slowly drift over towards the place where the voice had come from and the terrified boy gives his brother a small nod of acknowledgment. Dean doesn't waste any time covering up his hurting brother. He gives his hair a gentle stroke and lays a kiss on his forehead before quietly talking, "Hey Sammy, just try to rest and save your strength okay?" Again Dean sees a small nod before his brother closes his eyes. Dean continues stroking Sam's hair for a few minutes before moving over to finish off John Winchester. He wants so desperately to terminate the man and might have done just that if Joey Winters hadn't walked through the door with the local sheriff. 

         Dean was only a few steps away from the table when the front door was flung open. He quickly moved back to protect Sam before reaching for his gun to aim at the intruders. "WHOA son.....just me. Marla thought ya could use some help and sent me over. This here is my oldest son, JJ." The man in the uniform is holding his hands out to the side--away from his weapon to show the teen that he isn't there to arrest him. "You're Dean right?? Momma's talked up a storm about you." He nods in the direction of Sam. "That your little brother.....he alright or should I call for help??" Dean realizes that he trusts Joey; so he slowly lowers his gun and places it back into his waistband. "Sammy....'s hurt bad.....that...(points to the bloody mass of humanity that he once thought of  as a father)...monster.....he....he...." Dean can't say anymore; he's too overwhelmed by what's happened. Joey walks over to the table to see that Sammy is still tied up. "JJ, see if that sorry sack of shit has any keys on 'im. Poor boys shackled to the table." JJ nods as he approaches John; he has his cuffs out and uses them to secure the man before searching his pockets.

      Upon finding the keys, he stands and gives the  man another kick to the head--assuring that he won't wake anytime soon. He walks across the space and goes to un-cuff the unconscious child. "DON'T......you'll scare him (Dean holds out his left hand for the keys) ...I'll do it." JJ hands him the keys and pulls out his radio to request dispatch to place a call to his brother and tell him "phone home now". The officer on the other end didn't get it but everyone knew that the Winters family always seemed to know things. So the message was sent and twenty minutes later Dr. Kenny Winters joined his family up at the old Singer place. One look around upon walking into the room was all it took for Kenny to know that his only patient was the small boy, wrapped in the blanket being cradled in the arms of the boy his parents know as Dean. The teen was gently rocking the unmoving boy, humming _Metallica??_ while tenderly combing his left hands fingers through the child's sweaty, curly tresses. upon closer inspection, the older boy looked to be in shock--unseeing eyes, ragged breathing, unsteady but Momma had said the younger one was in danger of dying so that's who he intended to treat first.

          "Hey brother.....what happened?" Kenny greeted his older sibling. JJ had made a few calls to local hunters in the area and they had left a few minutes ago; taking a still unconscious John Winchester with them. "The older boy is Dean Winchester....." Kenny's eyes widen slightly in surprise upon hearing this...."So, that makes the little one Sam??" JJ just nods then continues, "...yeah, already called Bobby. He's on his way. Said trusted hunter by the names of Caleb Reese and Joshua Anders are on their way here to help us keep the boys safe until he can get here. Little guys hurt pretty bad; bastard had him tied down and exposed before he started brutalizing him. Shit Kenny, that fucker shoved an oversized adult dildo into the kid. He's bleeding pretty bad.....I....we didn't want to remove it.....'fraid of hurting 'im worse, ya know." Kenny was glad that his brother hadn't removed it. If there were any tears or damage to the boys body then removing the device might have made it worst or the boy might bleed out. Better to stay on the safe side of caution on that front. "Alright, will the older brother let me near the little guy?? He looks to be shocky to me and I don't want to startle him." Joey had been sitting near the boys just in case Dean needed him; once his other son walked in, the old man had explained who he was to the traumatized teen. Asking if his son, the doctor, was allowed to help Sam was exactly what Dean needed to hear in order to trust the newcomer. He nodded and gently placed his most precious possession--his battered brother's body-- in the hands of the man he had grown to trust over the past few months.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

        In the end, the boys had wound up spending two months at Doc Winter's family clinic while Sammy healed from internal injuries, a ruptured anus, various bruises, and malnutrition. He had also had a broken right  wrist and a badly sprained left one. The kid might not talk but he had fought hard to get away that day. Bobby had arrived about 6 hours after he got the phone call in an older model Chevy Blazer. He brought the title to the truck with him and insisted on signing it over to Joey and Marla as a way to thank them for finding his boys. The couple had been in need of a more reliable vehicle and had been saving for one, so Bobby's generosity was greatly appreciated-- the couple was fond of the boys and had wanted to help.

         Marla stayed away from the smaller boy for the first week of his stay in the clinic. She was busy tending to the station. The family got most of it business from the local community. Their store was much larger then the average convenience shop. They weren't afraid to trade and barter with their neighbor for goods. Mrs. Adam' s preserves were always in high demand and Marla gave the older woman and her granddaughter a very fair price for the jams. So, it wasn't until the beginning of the second week that she met the youngest boy. Once she did--all hell broke loose. Marla demanded that her son run a DNA test on the small boy. Everyone thought she was crazy to ask for the expensive, unnecessary test but she insisted. Only her husband knew better then to argue with his wife about this----he's learned that when she gets like this; that she's never wrong. Once again, Marla was proven to be correct when the results came in fast; along with an FBI investigator asking the local sheriff what he knew about the case. The shit had just hit the fan!!

         It seems that one Samuel Jonathan Winchester was actually Bobby and Karen's missing son. Seems that baby Singer had been kidnapped as an infant and never found. The fact that Bobby just happened to be there claiming to be the boy's uncle had confused the investigators until Father Jim Murphy showed up and explained how John Winchester had made a point of becoming close to the Singer family over the past few years. Even allowing his 'two children' stay with Bobby. Documentation (actual, real legal papers) were produced showing that both he and Bobby had guardianship over both boys should anything happen to John. It was those papers that later convinced a judge (and fellow member of the hunting community) to grant both men permanent guardianship of both children. The same judge also had Sam's legal name, birth date and school records changed. The boy still wasn't talking but they found a way to understand what he wanted, the real Sam Winchester had been born on February 17th but it didn't seem right to use another boy's birthday when it really wasn't your own. After being told Robbie Singer's birthday was May 2nd; Sam indicated that he wanted that to be his new birthday. So after another few weeks of legal wrangling the newly renamed Samuel Robert Singer and his brother Dean James Winchester left with Bobby and Jim. Marla had cried when her "other children" left to go home with their new father. Dean had asked Bobby if it was okay to still call him 'uncle' and Bobby replied with "Son, you call me what ever makes you comfortable. I'll love ya no matter what."

         It had been decided by the boys that they wanted to live with Bobby in Sioux Falls during the school year and with Jim during the summers. Sam was doing better but was still recovering from his injuries. Now that Bobby had legal authority over his boys, he was able to cover them with his insurance, sign them up for school and straighten out the huge mess that John left behind.  So, the newly minted family all piled into the Impala and headed toward their new home. Dean opted to stay in the backseat with his brother--he didn't care what anyone said; Sammy was his!!! Once they got back to the house it was to discover that somebody had remodeled the upstairs bedrooms. The room they used to share had been a bit cramped with two twins, bookshelves and dressers. Their new room was twice as big, now had its own bathroom and a king sized bed. "Figured ya idjits would want to share, so I asked some friends to fix the place up while we were stuck up at the Winter's place. The big bed is cuz you boys are still growing and I figured I'd save myself some aggravation by just getting the bigger bed now rather then later. Especially since I didn't hav'ta lug it up the stairs!!" Sam's eyes had been filled with tears as he hugged his thanks to his real father. Bobby had lifted the smaller boy up into his arms and said "I'd give you the world if you wanted it kiddo.....I'd never dream of separating you from your brother."

         Somehow it got around the hunting community that Sam Winchester was actually Robert Daniel Singer---Bobby and Karen's missing son. A random blood panel (ok, a DNA test that Marla had insisted on....) on a very sick, nine year old boy had revealed that he wasn't John's son or Dean's brother. A search through missing person's, along with the DNA results, confirmed that he was Bobby's kidnapped son. Little Robbie had been taken from a family members home on Halloween night in 1983 and never found. It had been assumed that the boy was dead. Some very astute hunters had learned that Bobby's son had been taken by a yellow-eyed demon but no one knew why. It would be years before a chance encounter with a demon named Ruby would reveal the whole truth and the means to remove the spell that prevented Sam from talking and eating more then one meager meal a day. Sam had to have a feeding tube because he was in danger of falling ill constantly due to his inability to eat enough food. Bobby worried that the boy wouldn't grow properly with all of his medical problems. It was Dean that figured out his little brother seemed to eat only during dinner. Once they figured that out; Sam was allowed to eat as much as he wanted each night--it still wasn't much but what he ate was packed full of nutrients and extremely healthy--much to Dean's horror. While it didn't cure his strange eating habits it did get Bobby thinking that his son had been cursed.

         The only reminder the boys had of their life with John was the Impala. Bobby had stored her away once the boys arrived safely at their new home. Only Dean's love for the old girl had prompted Bobby to get the title transferred out of John's name. One fake bill of sale, forged signature, and some filing fees guaranteed that the car was Dean's. Another mystery arose when Bobby discovered a safe box full of cash one day while renovating the Impala for Dean's sixteenth birthday. It had come as a shock and added to the questions surrounding what had caused John to do what he did to a boy he believed to be his son. Bobby had taken the money and put it away for both boy's future just in case either decided to go to college one day.

          Now finding out that they weren't true brothers didn't stop Dean from protecting his Sammy. In fact it had the opposite affect. Dean became more protective of the boy. It was soon very obvious to those who chose to look that the boys were not only co-dependent on each but were meant to be together. Sam never allowed anyone to get close to him except Dean, Bobby and Jim (eventually his step mother Ellen and his new sister Jo were added to the short list) and Dean might be the world's biggest flirt but he only ever went out with Sam; much to many girls and guys distressed hearts.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Present time---5 am Bobby's Den**

 

          Dean still finds it hard to believe how his life turned out. He knows that he's having trouble sleeping because his father--John has been recently spotted in the area. Sam doesn't know and Bobby and him don't want him to either. He wishes that he could have killed the bastard, but he couldn't do it and become like John. So, JJ had called in some local people he trusted to take John away and make sure he hadn't been possessed. He hadn't....the fucker had just had his head turned around by a demon. Turns out the bitch hadn't lied outright but she hadn't told the truth either. Seems that his real brother had been sold in a deal to save his father by his mother. She had paid the ultimate price with her life when she realized the demon was taking away her youngest son and replacing him with Bobby's boy. She had fought like a lioness trying to save her son. It had been for naught.....the demon murdered her, then set fire to the nursery. Sammy would have died in his brothers place if his father hadn't saved him. How ironic that it was later John himself that tried to kill the boy he had once saved.  So Ruby had been telling the truth, the boy that John thought of as a son wasn't his. Dean later learned that his real brother had died before his first birthday. Apparently demons make horrible parents.

         Years of 'therapy' aka summers at Jim's had helped with their adjustment to a normal life. About six months after they had come to live with Bobby, Sam found a way to 'tell' them about the night John had given him a bowl of ice cream (and it also explained why Sam cried when given mint chocolate chip ice cream for dessert on his 'new' birthday) and how he told Sam about the obedience spell he had used to control him. They also discovered that Sam could talk without crumbling in intense pain from the migraine speaking caused. Jim had been teaching Dean Latin and Sam decided to correct Dean's horrible pronunciations--regardless of the pain; which never came. The boys spent the summer experimenting how much Sammy could talk in Latin. They discovered that as long as Sammy stuck to prayers, spells and rites he could speak. So the boys devised a way to talk to each other. Dean asking in English and Sam answering with proverbs or bible quotes in Latin. Jim thought it was cleaver of the boys. Bobby used it as a starting point to figure out what type of curse or spell had been used. Sam also found that using sign language didn't cause him pain since it was technically not speaking with his voice. So, the entire family learned along with Ellen, her little girl Jo and their close hunter friends. It wasn't until Sam was almost sixteen that Bobby figured a counter spell to break the curse that John had placed on a nine year old Sam. It took almost another three years before Sam felt secure enough to speak without signing. He always signed what he wanted to Dean, Bobby or Ellen when he was outside the house and only spoke when at home. He still signs more when in public then speaking. Jim thinks its because of all the years he suffered from debilitating migraines when he had no choice but to speak out loud, before the curse had been finally broken.

         Ellen.....their step-mother. God, that woman was exactly what Bobby had needed. Dean smiles as he thinks about his extended family. Right now, his 'folks' were asleep upstairs along with his two sister, Jo(17) and Rachel (9), and youngest brother Adam (7). Ellen and Bobby had been sorta friends for years. Ellen ran the local hunters bar/inn/clinic (The Roadhouse Bar and Grill) at the other end of town. She and her first husband, William, had been active hunting partners until the birth of their daughter, JoBeth. When little Jo was two, Will joined John on a hunt and never came home. It was later learned that John had used a wounded Will as bait and Will had died before John had dealt with the monster. Once she found out about what happened with the boys; their mutual hatred of John Winchester had been the starting point of civil conversations between the two. They got married two years later with Dean, Sam and Jo all standing up as witness while Pastor Jim officiated the ceremony at the Roadhouse. The following year their sister Rachel had been born and three years after the wedding Adam followed. Dean was now the big brother to two brothers and two sister. (God help anyone who messes with his baby sisters!! Adam was just as protective as he was....squirt thinks he's a big man. Might want to finish elementary school first.) Dean laughs at how his mind is wandering but he adores his extended family even if he really isn't a Singer--Sam is and Dean put a his ring on him two years ago.

         Sam.....little geek had proven to be a tough and determined to get his education. Being stuck homeschooled by Bobby turned out to be to Sam's advantage. Bobby, it turns out, is a member of Mensa and a real genius; though you'd never know by looking at him.  Kid had excelled under his tutelage and graduated the same year as him. Dean had taken advantage too.....he went to school, focused on his studies-- not the monster of the week-- lettered in hockey and football, and earned a free ride to Stanford right along side Sammy. Bobby and Ellen had just about exploded with pride once they realized that both their kids had earned full scholarships to one of the top schools. Dean decided to study criminology....while Sam went for Law. Sam, of course managed to not only graduate at the top of the class, closely followed by Dean (25th out of 500....not to bad but geek boy was valedictorian!!) but also nearly 4 years ahead of schedule. Smart ass brat!! Dean has nothing but pride for his boy. Now everyone is after him with offers of partnerships already. Yep, his man is just that damn smart but life it seems had other plans for the Singer-Winchester men.

         That little DNA test had revealed something else beside Sammy's true parenting. It had labeled Sam as a breeder. It seems part of yellow-eyes plan was to cause chaos in the world. So, when he started creating his army, he had also inadvertently changed the human population with his demon blood. Seems a nasty little side effect from the corruptive blood caused males to develop the ability to carry and create life. The first announced birth from a male happened in 1995 to a then twenty year old man. The man and his life partner had been shocked when they discovered he hadn't been sick but pregnant!! Six months later, he gave birth--vaginally!!-- to a healthy baby girl, naming her Hope Angel. Now, nine years later, little Hope is just the first of 3,000 kids who have a male 'mother'. Speaking of mother-to-be, he should check on Sam; he's just starting to show now that he's approaching the sixteenth week. Yep, turns out his boy is preggers. Doctor Winters had assured Sam that everything was looking good.

         Dean just shakes his head...the Winter family. Well, it turned out Marla couldn't stand being so far away from Sam & Dean after all. Both her and Joey had decided that a retirement was in order and handed over their hunters station to their youngest child, Mandy and her husband. The house was a good place to raise a family and the gas station/market would still be a hub in the hunters community. (Turns out they don't just sell produce and bread. Hunter can stock up on things they need too and barter, trade or purchase just like anyone else.) Mandy and her husband had been working the store for years but Dean had never run into them while they lived in the cabin. Which Bobby had had burned to the ground after they had cleared their things out. A new, safer cabin with 3 proper bedrooms and upgraded indoor plumbing now stood on the land. JJ was still sheriff up there and lived on the family homestead with his wife and kids but Kenny had moved down south with his folks. Kenny's fellow doctors at the clinic were more then able to run the place and had been sad to see him leave but understood. Well, Marla had insisted that Kenny come with them. Turns out Marla had her reasons....Kenny met himself a keeper and married the girl a few weeks ago. They are forgoing their honeymoon until after Sammy gives birth; they want to make sure his boy is taken care of since Sam doesn't trust anyone else to deliver his child.

          Dean gets up from the couch and heads towards the kitchen to start a pot of coffee before running upstairs to peek in on Sammy. While in the kitchen, a loose, squeaky step board informs Dean that he has company. "Hey Sweetie, did you sleep at all last night?" Ellen asks as she walks into the kitchen. Dean just shakes his head "Can't---worried about Sammy." Ellen moves over to the icebox and starts to gather the makings of blueberry pancakes for breakfast. "You know the boys have this place covered right? Between them and you, Jody and the rest of the police--local, federal and state-- nobodies getting near our boy." Ellen is almost as bad as Dean when it come to protecting the family--especially their Sam. "I know but until that sonovabitch is put down; I don't think I could sleep." Ellen just pats him on the shoulder and goes back to making breakfast. Dean decides to head upstairs to check on his husband.

         The slight sound of the opening door alerts Sam that someone is there. He had been dreaming of a little boy with freckles, green eyes and dark wavy hair. Its not the first time he's had this dream in the past few weeks. But now, someone has entered their bedroom and Dean's not in bed with him. Sam feels the beginnings of the old familiar panic starting. "De?" he quietly calls out. Dean's side of the bed dips as Sam slowly opens his eyes and tries to focus on the person who just sat on the bed. "Hey Sweetheart.....I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. How ya feeling darlin'?" Sam smiles and allows his eyes to drift shut. He raises his right hand to sign **I'm ok** before lowering it back to his side and drifting once again towards sleep as he feels Dean's fingers caressing his hair. "Go back to sleep love, El's making blueberry pancakes for you when you're ready to get up. I have to get showered before heading to work-- you know; bad guys to catch, people to save...the family business..." and with those words, Sam drifted away feeling safe and loved as he returned to his dream of green eyed, freckled face children.

 

The end....right?!? Verse or not to verse....that is the question.

        


End file.
